


Embarrassing Dare

by Kongzilla99



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Caught, F/F, Futanari, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kongzilla99/pseuds/Kongzilla99
Summary: A game of Truth or Dare gets very embarassing, very quickly for Ann.
Relationships: Ann Possible/Kim Possible, Monique/Kim Possible
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Embarrassing Dare

One night at the Possible house Kim invited her friend Monique over to spend the night with her and her mother. As evening rolled around the decided to play a game of Truth or Dare with the stipulation that all truths had to be answered and all dares had to be done. Little did Ann know that Kim and Monique had something embarrassing planed for her. The first rounds started off fairly (though thru a truth given to Monique from Kim, Ann found out Monique was a futa) tame when it was Kim's turn she turned to her mother “Ok mom, Truth or Dare?” Kim asked. Ann replied with “Dare” and immediately started to get a bad feeling about what was coming when she saw her daughters sly grin. “I dare you to go out the front door naked with Monique, and let her fuck you up the ass.” Ann's mouth hung open in shock at what her daughter said “W-wait! Can I go with truth instead!?” asked Ann in shock. “Nope.” was Kim's reply. “You chose Dare, so you go with the dare you were given.” Ann gulped and looked down in resignation and stripped and went out the front door with Monique and bent over as the younger girl hiked up her skirt, removed her panties and lined up her hard cock with Ann's anus. Ann gasped in as she felt the girl enter her back door. Monique eased into a steady motion of thrusts. As Monique's thrusting increased in both speed and strength Ann found herself unable to keep herself from moaning. Ann was approaching orgasm when she heard some movement and turned her head. Were it not for Monique's thrusts she would have frozen in place because there off to her right she saw some pedestrians staring right at her. With one final thrust from Monique, she came as Monique shot her sperm deep inside Ann's bowels while the people watched. Face red with embarrassment Ann rushed inside.


End file.
